Home gardeners and especially those having small plots of land and/or minimal storage space for tools find that they are forced to choose between using an excessive percentage of their available storage space for garden tools or, if they choose not to do so, then they are unable to do the work that they desire in a proper fashion. It has been shown, therefore, that there is indeed a need for an integrated garden maintenance tool which combines the functions of a shovel, rake, spade and hoe all into one tool. The four functions should be accessible at any time and in any order.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention to provide a multi-function garden maintenance tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tool wherein each function can be accessed independently and in any order from any other function.
It is yet another object to provide a low cost, multi-utility garden tool that will eliminate the need for the purchase of four individual tools.
Yet another object is to reduce the cost of maintaining a garden as well as to reduce the amount of storage space necessary to house four individual tools.
It is a still further object to provide a novel tool useful by gardeners having small plots of land.
These and other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and the arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.